


Bittersüß

by Bincxn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 22:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bincxn/pseuds/Bincxn
Summary: It had been fifty years, hadn’t it? It had been too long, yet, still, his hands felt exactly the same, as they had the first time they had touched.





	Bittersüß

Under him, the chair softly groaned as his position shifted. Eyes wandering towards the half-opened window. A pleasing summer’s breeze caressed his face and tousled his hair. An owl-shaped clock in the corner lets him hear the seconds of his life slip by. Sounds around him were quiet, the clock thus, sounded overly loud in his ears. Distantly, he perceived the faint echoes of leaves brushing against each other, as the wind moved them gently in an organized mess. Birds whispered languidly to each other. Warmth was thick in the air. This room, well used and filled with memories, oh so many innumerable memories, yet, where were the memories he had wanted to have?

How long had it been? 

Many years he had saved. Many years he had told himself he’d do it. Many years he hadn’t done it. After many more years, he had decided he would never do it. Saving everything he had. Hoarding it, like a dragon his treasure. Only to give up, to crack down at the dusk of his life. Spending it all on a shifty man, a man who now carried all his hopes on his coat-clad shoulders. He longed with every fiber of his being, that his hopes would be fulfilled. That it wasn’t all for naught. That what should have happened long ago, would happen now.

How long had it been?

Gentle swinging. Back and forth, slowly and steady. Always had he wanted to possess a swinging chair. One day, he had fulfilled his wish. At the front of his wooden house had it found its place. Unmoved for many uncountable minutes, wood darkened and cracked open from the numerous raindrops it had bathed in. Chains rusted and overgrown by a plant with a beautiful vivid flower that he couldn’t name. With every swing, it creaked faintly, quietly informing him, that its time was soon to be over. But today, today it held strong. For him, it would last. For him, he would last.

It had been too long.

Outside the ticking of the clock was barely audible. It was, as if time itself slowed down, amiably allowing his life to be just a moment longer. Birds sang serenely quiet. Trees bent ever so lightly with the wind, like old friends, dancing in an unhurried pace. Late summer’s air embracing him, letting goosebumps rise along his bare arms. Once vivid flowers losing their color but not their brilliance. Timeworn face turned towards the sun. Eyes, that never lost their warm gleam, keeping ahold of the horizon, perceiving a slow approaching figure. Catching an equally warm gaze, in a freckled face.

It had been too long.

In a slow rhythm, gentle creaking filled the air. The sky never stopping its inevitable darkening, while two lone individuals shared the magnificent view of the ever-rebirthing sun slowly sinking into nothingness. Tenderly leaning against each other. A nearly invisible brush over his hand. He closed his eyes as the last rays of light illuminated his face. “I never stopped loving you, ‘lix” he murmured, releasing long forgotten believed feelings. He breathed in faintly. “I never stopped loving you either, Binnie” an only just audible sniffle washed over his ears. Peaceful smile grazing his lips, he breathed out. Gradually, softly and smiling, for the last time.

It had been fifty years, hadn’t it? It had been too long, yet, still, his hands felt exactly the same, as they had the first time they touched.


End file.
